makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Agidius (member)
Smash Information agidius is a 17 year old MYMer living in the United States, more specifically the West Coast. He discovered Smash Bros at a local Blockbuster, and was immediately drawn to the idea of Kirby fighting against Mario and Pikachu. He rented the game several times over many years, eventually trading his copy of Waverace 64 with a friend so that he could have his own cartridge. Once he owned the game, he immediately re-picked up Kirby after discovering the Drill-Utilt combo. However, recognizing the cheap nature of this, he now rarely uses Kirby in casuals, opting for characters such as Captain Falcon, Fox, Link, and Ness. He never uses Samus. Melee Unable to get a Gamecube until many years after it was released, Melee was still the first game he bought for himself. He tried using Kirby, but was disappointed to find out that he simply did not play the same, moving to Fox instead. agidius did not play competitively, but was very competitive amongst his friends, (all of which also loved the game). Soon proving himself to be the best amongst them, he tired of it quickly, but still made an attempt to love it, dedicating a week to the exclusive play of each character. Picking up Sheik, Samus, and Falco to his roster of characters, he thought that he had taken the game to its ultimate level... which was when he stumbled across a video of competitive play on Youtube. He spent two days in a hospital after fainting off his chair. (citation needed) Reading up everything he could on Melee, he soon discovered the Smashboards, where he would take one item to add to his gameplay (first off, Wavedashing.) each weekend, he brought his gameplay to higher and higher levels, but never reached the skill of even the average tourney-goer. Pre-Brawl agidius was disappointed to hear that a new Smash Bros was coming out, because it was due to be released on the Nintendo Wii, a console which he did not believe he could obtain before the slated release date. Following the Dojo updates every day, (even using proxies to bypass the school's filter) his anticipation continued to grow, despite his negativity. As soon as he saw Meta-Knight was to be in the game, he knew that he must have it, making it (the Wii) the only item on his Christmas list. Eventually, of course, he did get one, throwing a party on the weekend after Brawl's release in which all three Smash Bros were played, along with pizza in the Smash Emblem shape. Brawl agidius did not truly notice the transition from Melee to Brawl mechanics, only noticing that it was now impossible to wavedash. Quickly maneuvering through the Subspace Emissary, he unlocked all the characters, maining random until he discovered his new main: Wario. He didn't like Wario... at all... so instead focused his energies on finding a new main, focusing on Fox, Lucas, and Sheik. All of these ended up as his secondaries, with Sheik once again becoming his main. Playing only Brawl without even thinking about other games for many weeks, he developed to a moderate level of gameplay without touching the SWF, relying mainly on mindgames rather than technical ability. Even now, he hardly uses techs, choosing to read his opponents moves and then punishing. When driven into a rage, especially when playing against Meta Knights that abuse DSmash, he becomes very aggressive, and a major threat to play against, noted by TheSundanceKid during one of their casuals. More recently, however, he has grown a more defensive approach, using more rolls and dodges, looking for an opening to attack. This is due to a month-long period of Megaman, causing him to forget almost everything he knew about Brawl's gameplay. List of Mains/Secondaries ''' Sheik (Main) Marth (Main) Pikachu (Secondary) ROB (Secondary) Captain Falcon (Secondary) Super Smash Bros 4 In the next installment of the series, Agi expects there to be a roster of approximately 50 characters. He also hopes for a re-installment of the Melee airdodge, as well as L-Cancelling making another appearance. Characters that agidius would like to see in the next Smash Bros include: *Bowser Jr. *Ridley *King K. Rool *Megaman *5th generation psychic Pokemon representative *Black Shadow *Revamped Ganondorf *New retro representative (Balloon Fighter?) Smashboards History Beginnings Agidius joined in late July of the year 2008. He was quickly drawn to the SSB4 discussion thread, where he would lurk and occasionally throw out a comment that had been made several times in the past. Seeing that he was unwanted there, he broke off (maintaining his subscription) and set his sights on the Creative Minds section of the board. Once there, he created a duplicate of the popular Runescape forum thread called "Bored? Draw #ere.", in which people could create ASCII art. Within the hour, the thread was locked, and he was directed to the Artwork Emporium, which he had somehow overlooked. The All Stars After viewing the quality of the art being produced, he decided to skip the ASCII thread, as it would pale in comparison to what was currently available. He popped into the first sig shop he found, which was The All Stars' House o' Sigs (now closed). Once there, he requested a signature from The Dinkoman. It was never made, but it didn't matter, because in the interim agidius had found a home. Unable to produce actual digital art, he simply participated (some would say trolled) in the conversations of the time. He recieved two of his three infractions there, both due to off-topic discussion. Making friendships with people such as Zolga Owns, smaci, kingdomoftheheartssnucas, L, and cmpr94x, agidius stuck with the All Stars for a few months, picking up his mediocre digital art skills as a result of this accepting group. However, the times change, and soon he was drawn to the wonders of Make Your Move... MYM History Make Your Move 3.0 Agidius (known as Agi) joined the ranks of MYMers on the opening day of Make Your Move 3.0, August 18, 2008. He had been following the MYM 2.0 thread for it's closing week, and felt an urge to join. Reserving his post on the fourth page, he proceeded to write his first moveset, Clipit (the Microsoft Word office assistant) over the next hour, in-between playing Brawl and sig-making. Cocky as usual, he believed it to be a cut above the rest... until he actually read the rest. Lurking for quite some time afterwards, he came back with another moveset, LOLcat. Not having shown any inprovement since his last, he decided to stop making movesets for a while, and simply watch the community. Learning from the future Sandbags' sets, particularly SirKibble and Chief Mendez, he submitted his final 3.0 moveset, Mallow. Agidius also made the Character Select Screen for MYM 3.0, featuring Dracula, Mallow, Donna Levman, and Fierce Deity Link. Make Your Move 4 Agidius was less active in MYM 4, having less posts than the majority of the regulars. He only submitted two movesets, N, based on the popular Flash game, and Simirror, which Agidius considered his best effort to date. The recent addition of the chat enabled agidius to become more involved with the community, developing friendships with Spadefox, Hyper_Ridley, TWILTHERO, KingK.Rool, MarthTrinity, and Jimnymebob, to name a few. He continued the soon-to-be tradition of the Character Select Screen, this time attempting to keep up with the movesets as they are posted. '''Placement in MYM 4 Simirror: 16th place Most Helpful: 6th place (5 votes) Best Kirby Set (Simirror): 4th place (6 votes) On an interesting note, despite being voted 4th best Kirby set, Simirror was the 5th highest placing Kirby set when the results were finalized. Make Your Move 5 Agidius had high hopes for MYM 5. Disappointed by his overall lack of participation in MYM 4, he swore to create at least three sets, and attempt to provide more constructive criticism on movesets. This worked out very well for him, as he was able to easily create three quality movesets, and set up his own review center, which lead him to the position of Sandbag in MYM 6. Agidius is very proud of each of his MYM 5 sets, The Kid in particular. Upon each one being posted, at least one person claimed that it was his "best yet." Completed Movesets Airman (Megaman 2) Bubble Man (Megaman 2) The Kid (I Wanna be the Guy) Make Your Move 6 MYM6 was a disappointing contest for agidius. Like MYM4, he was only able to crank out two movesets before the contest ground to a halt. While he was a member of the leadership of the time (The Palette), real-life situations prevented him from having access to a computer for long durations, hampering his ability to write reviews and make movesets. The movesets that he was able to create, however, are some of his personal favorites. Thief, from the webcomic 8-bit Theater, was an attempt to defy the normal constraints of MYM. Throwing the idea of actualy fighting out the window, Thief concentrated on negotiating a contract with the opponent. He would heal part of their health in exchange for making use of certain moves illegal. When grabbing them, they would be compelled to sign the contract, making it law. If they broke the terms, Thief would have the legal right to punish them for doing so... and receive the use of his powerful smashes. (His FSmash can be best compared to a weaker version of Marth's Final Smash!) Thief nearly made it onto the top 50 as a pick, but other sets were chosen above him. Hornet Man was Agi's first true "layered" moveset, with interactions interacting with interactions. The central gimmick of Hornet Man's set was a beehive that he created with his Neutral Special. This hive released Hornets, which would attack opponents within a certain range. Hornet Man could also grow a flower garden, causing any idle Hornets to gather honey, which Hornet Man could use to restore health. He could also splatter the foe with honey, so the Hornets could gather it off of the foes, dealing damage as well as healing damage. Various other moves were also affected by how many Hornets Hornet Man could call to his cause, such as the DSmash, Up Special, and UThrow. However, hives that were placed too close to eachother would be recognized as rivals, causing the Hornets to fight amongst themselves while Hornet Man helplessly watched. Hornet Man placed 17th in the top 50. Make Your Move 7 Make Your Move 7 was when Agidius felt he achieved his true potential. Although he had a slow start, with Shikamaru receiving much criticism, he quickly bounced back into his best contest to that point. While he still remained rather inactive in commenting and reading sets, his own movesets received a massive boost in quality, particularly with writing style. Shikamaru was Agi's first set of the contest, and it was posted after a long hiatus in set-making. As such, he knew that it wouldn't be up to the standards of his last few sets, although it still contained his passion for move interactions. Shikamaru played very similarly to how the actual character fights, by attempting to trap the opponent with his shadow through an elaborate series of shadow-extending traps. A few months later, in anticipation of Mega Man 10's release, Sheep Man was posted. Sheep Man could be seen as Hornet Man 2.0, as "Sheep Man makes things which make things," but it's far more complex than that. Sheep Man can create clouds with his Neutral and Side specials, which are very weak when they're first made. However, if you link the clouds' lightning bolts together, they will become much more powerful; shooting bolts in several directions and increasing damage. Naturally, these clouds cannot deliver the killing blow themselves... Sheep Man must shoot himself with the lightning bolts to build up static, which in turn is used for his primary KO method... pulling opponents towards him with the attracting force of static electricity. With all the different layers and methods of playing as Sheep Man, Agi considers it his best set. This was also the moveset in which Agi perfected his conversational writing style... goldwyvern mentioned that it feels like Sheep Man is actually a teacher, explaining his own moveset to you. For his final moveset of lucky Make Your Move 7, Agi posted Wood Man. Wood Man had been a work in progress since late MYM 5, a joint with SirKibble, even. After revisiting the BitF MYM and discovering it still alive, coupled with the reappearance of SirKibble himself in-thread, he decided to revive this abandoned project and design it specifically for the BitF thread. Unfortunately, the moveset got away from him... it took on a life of its own with a more complex web of interactions than ever before. Wood Man's playstyle boils down to "grow a tree and topple it on the foe," although there are many more things beneath the obvious surface. Unfortunately, Wood Man had two things going against him... he's overpowered with all of his stunning/trapping moves, and he's blatantly out of character. Agi realized towards the end of the moveset that Wood Man's main dislike is harm to nature. Despite this, he posted the set on both BitF (with a detailed-down version) and MYM, and like Shikamaru, received mostly negative reception, due to the overpoweredness/unsmashness on BitF and confusing writing style/OOCness in MYM. And yes, he is depressed that he received negative reception in a contest with one-word move descriptions. Trivia * Agidius rarely listens to any "conventional" music, due to having a strange aural condition that causes him to be "lyric-deaf." * He has both a microphone and Hypercam, and has begun to make a series of "Let's Play" videos, starting with the cult classic "I Wanna be the Guy." He is currently taking requests. * After posting a moveset, he has been known to enter moveset block, probably a fallback to his roots in procrastination. * Agidius plays the game. * He actively despises his common nickname, "Ass Man." He still is not sure why he has received this name. * He will read any moveset for a Robot Master, due to positive bias. * Although he was "Dr. Wily" back in MYM6, agidius actually had not played a single Megaman game (with the exception of a couple minutes on Battle Network, but that doesn't count) until Christmas of '08, when he purchased Megaman 9 and was instantly hooked. It was all downhill from there. * No matter how much effort it takes to beat a game, Agi always looks back at it as "Easy." It is this denial that allows him to remain sane. * There is nothing that he hates more than persistently poor grammar online, with the possible exception of tacos. Ironically, among his real-life friends he talks in precisely this manner, butchering tense and conjugation many times in the same sentence, if possible. Category:MYMers